The Notre Dame Turtle
by PunkyDodd
Summary: A retell story of The Hunchback of Notre Dame with a small twist, featuring all the characters old and new.
1. Prologue

In Paris, France, it's a snowing winter night as the folks sleep away. Running in the snow is a lookalike of Tang Shen holding a baby wrap in a purple blanket. Behind her, is a lookalike of the Shredder who is Frollo. He's riding in his horse, chasing the mother while she's still holding her baby. She see Notre Dame, knowing she have to save her baby or he'll die. So she kick the snow to blind the horse, giving her the chance to make it. She knock on the door really hard, opening the door is a lookalike of Splinter as the Archdeacon. He saw the mother.

Archdeacon: Ma'am, what are you doing here so late?

Mother: Please, save my baby.

Archdeacon: From what or who?

Mother: From Frollo.

He freeze, knowing that Frollo have a hate for gypsies. He look at the baby, he couldn't let an innocent child be killed. So he made a choice.

Archdeacon: I'll do what I can to help.

Mother: Thank you. May god thank you.

She give her baby to the archdeacon. Then they heard a horse neighing, knowing Frollo is heading their way.

Archdeacon: Go. Run away as far as you can.

The mother run and the archdeacon close the door before Frollo can notice. He look at the window and what he saw, break his heart. Frollo killed the mother, leaving him with the child and now a orphan. He look at the child with sympathy in his eyes.

Archdeacon: Fear not little one, I promise your mother I'll watch over you. As of now, you are my son. My Quasimodo.

Quasimodo snuggle close to the archdeacon. He walk to his chamber as a lookalike of the Lorax came. He saw the archdeacon holding Quasimodo.

Dupin: What do you have here? A baby?

Archdeacon: Yes Dupin, meet our new member, Quasimodo.

Dupin: Quasimodo? " Half- Formed"? Why name him that name?

He look at Quasimodo, get a good look at him and fell back with a yelp.

Dupin: Sweet Jesus! That child is ugly!

Archdeacon: Dupin! I made a promise to his mother to look after him! Frollo killed her!

Dupin stopped and froze when he heard Frollo. He know Frollo hate gypsies, but tried to killed a baby, that's heartless.

Dupin: F-Fr-Frollo?

Archdeacon: Yes, I must keep him away from Frollo. Or he'll end up the same fate as his mother.

Dupin: So.. how will we take care of him? I never taken cared of a child, let alone a deformed one.

The archdeacon look at Quasimodo, stroke a finger to his small cheek and stare into his reddish brown eyes.

Archdeacon: God will be his mother to look after, and we will help her along her side.

Dupin: I hope you're right Archy.

As years go by, he and Dupin took care of the child and raise him as their own son. And when he was young enough to work, the archdeacon give him a job as a bell ringer. But he couldn't let him leave Notre Dame when Frollo is looking for him, so he told Quasimodo that he can't leave cause he fear he will be hated and feared of his hideous form.


	2. Chapter 1

_18 years later_

In Notre Dame, the bell ring loud for all of Paris to hear. Then it stop for a the cathedral, the archdeacon made it and what he saw shock him. With Dupin is Frollo with a lookalike of Bardford and Xever as the guards. But he keep a calm face as he walk to them.

Archdeacon: Claude Frollo, what bring you here to Notre Dame? Is everything well?

Frollo: If you called all of Paris are not aware of those gypsy rats, then no. Everything is not well.

Archdeacon: (sigh) Again with the gypsies. Frollo, these gypsies are human being like us too. And they are god's children too.

Frollo: You don't know that Alfard! They are not like your guest who come here for god's care! They are the devil's servants whose tasks is to corrupt our people! They took everything away!

Dupin: Even your own brother?

Archdeacon: Dupin.

That cause Frollo to glare at Dupin angrily. Dupin hide behind the archdeacon in fear.

Guard 1: Really shouldn't have said that.

Guard 2: Yeah, shouldn't have said that.

Frollo: (turn to the guards) Shut up you idiots!

The guards close their month. The archdeacon shook his head at this.

Archdeacon: How can you protect the laws if you don't have a heart of mercy?

Frollo: Don't tell me what I should have Alfard! Hpm, I bid you good day sirs.

He turn and begin to walk away with his guards behind him. Then he turn his head to the two.

Frollo: Oh, and one thing. I revise a lot of complaints that you have a monster in your bell tower.

Archdeacon: Monster? Don't be silly Frollo, there's no monster here.

Dupin: The only monster around here is you.

Archdeacon: Dupin.

Frollo: (glare at the two) And as a reminder, stay out of my way next time.

With that, he and his guards leave Notre Dame. The archdeacon and Dupin watches. As they lost sight of him, they turn to each other.

Dupin: You're right about Frollo Archy, he's never gonna rest till all of the gypsies are gone. Even if it means getting rid of poor Quasi.

Archdeacon: Yes, and we must do all we can to make sure Quasimodo is never spotted by him, even if it means we have to keep him hidden.

Dupin see his old friend looking soft, as if spending eighteen years of taking care of Quasimodo has gotten to him. He speak to him.

Dupin: I know you want him to have a life on his own now that he's eighteen, but you put his own safety before his choice of life. He's not a child anymore, he's gonna have to eventually leave Notre Dame and visit the world, it's not like there's anything that can get him outside.

Outside of Notre Dame, Frollo caught sight of a group of gypsies dance around the square. In front of them is a lookalike of April O'Neil, dancing with a crowd of men watching her with grace. Frollo feel something coming to him, like he have a desire to take her. But over on the corner of a building, is a lookalike of Menina. She watch Esmeralda being the center of attention, she always wanted to prove she's more than Esmeralda than being stuck on her shadow. She let out a sad sigh and walk away. She stop by the front of Notre Dame, look up top and let out a smile. She stretch and dance to the sound of the image bells of the church. She never admit to the others, but she always wanted to live in Notre Dame, to hear the bells and hear the prayers pray to god. Then coming by is a lookalike of Altichiero, he saw Madellaine dancing. He walk to her, which caught Madellaine attention and stop her dancing.

Pierre: Oh no, don't let me stop you. You dance very lovely.

Madellaine: Oh, uh,.. thank you. No one ever told me that.

Pierre: Then I must be the first, I am Pierre Gringoire, a poet. And who are you my lovely friend?

Madellaine: Madellaine. (bow)

Pierre: Madellaine, "Hightower". A beautiful name for a unique gypsy.

Madellaine: T-Thank you. No one ever said I'm unique. Esmeralda is more beautiful than me.

Pierre: It may be true, but I can see you have more potassium than ever. If you want to prove it, come to the Feast of Fools.

Madellaine: I don't know..

Pierre: I'll come with you, for help if you need it.

Madellaine: I like that, thank you my friend.

She and Pierre head straight for the feast. Along the way, she caught sight of a lookalike of Casey and Irma walking with holding hands. Madellaine feel great sadness in her, she wish she had someone who will love her so much, lover her more than Esmeralda. But she know it won't happen since she will always be in her shadow. In the Feast of Fools, the people are having fun enjoy the festival. A person in a cloak came by. Nobody seems to notice it, so the cloak person easily walk by. Then a person who is a lookalike of Duncan bump to the cloak person.

Look. Duncan: Watch it!

The cloak turn its head, in the hood reveal a lookalike of Donatello.

Quasimodo: Geez, rude.

He continued walking. Once he was by a stage, he heard a call. He turn and see a lookalike of Scarlett yelling to the crowd.

Cadence: Come and join the Feast of Fools! And come and see if you'll be crowned the King of Fools! Show us your ugliest feature if you can!

Then coming to the stage is Esmeralda dancing as the crowd hoot in amazed, and some walk to the stage to be ugly to be king, but none is crowned. Coming his way is Madellaine, she see him with curiosity as she look underneath his hood.

Madellaine: Who are you good sir?

She walk to him, grab his hood and pull it down to see. She felt her heart jumped as she see his face, but strangely not on fear, but in fascination. But she shook it off.

Madellaine: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.

She back away from him and run to the other gypsies. Quasimodo follow her but is spotted by Cadence.

Cadence: Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner! Give a loud hoot to Quasimodo!

The gypsies lead Quasimodo to the stage, as Esmeralda crown him. The crowd cheer at him as he let out a small smile. Unknown to them, Frollo saw Quasimodo and cringe in disgust, but as he saw Esmeralda, a idea came to him. A idea that can lead Poor Quasimodo to trouble.


End file.
